Camillo Black
by KatieAiken
Summary: Camillo Black (daughter of Sirius Black) is a young girl whose mother was killed by Lord Voldemort. This fic chronicles the life and times of Camillo Black, daughter to Sirius Black. Some of the events and dates in the Harry Potter series have been alter
1. Voldemort

Camillo Black  
  
Chapter 1 Voldemort  
  
The dark street had an eerie esscence about it as Camillo walked down the dimly lit alleyway. Something wasn't right she could feel it. She started walking faster, now at a slight jog. Her mother's house was just a few feet away. As she reached the door she knew that something was wrong. The door was unlocked, it was always locked! As she opened the door her heart began to race. She stepped into the dark house and felt a cool breeze on her face.  
She called out for her mother 'Mom? Mom are you here?' there was no answer. Something drew her attention to the door on her left which lead to the living room. She stepped through it and immediately a green light filled the room.  
Beside the sofa her mother was kneeling down crying begging for mercy. In front of her stood a tall haunting figure dressed in a black cloack. He turned to face Camillo and as he did Camillo let out a small wimper. He had a chalk white face with slits for nostrils and his eyes were bright red. He spoke in a cold dark manner 'Glad you could come for the show it's just about to start.'  
Camillo knew that this man could only be Lord Voldemort. The one wizard that everybody feared muggle and wizards alike. She could only guess what he was going to do to her mother.  
Being only nine she did not yet have a wand but that did not stop her. She ran at Voldemort fists clenched. But he was to fast. He pointed his wand at her and shouted 'Imobulis!'  
Camillo was stuck in a midrun, her muscles were stuck in one position she could not move. All she could do was stand there and watch her mother crying on the floor. Voldemort smiled and muttered 'That's better.'  
He then turned to Camillo's mother. 'So, Ravati.' He began 'You thought you would try and defeat Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time? Haven't I told you before? All those who dare to defy Lord Voldemort shall fall.'  
Camillo watched in horror as Voldemort raised his wand and cried 'Crucio!' Her mother screamed and lay on the floor clinging to the carpet. She was screaming to die. Camillo wanted to go to her, she wanted to help her but she couldn't. Voldemort raised his wand one more time and said 'Avada Kedavra' Camillo knew this as the killing curse. There was no way to stop it. Camillo watched as her mother's body went limp and fell to the floor. Souless.  
Then Voldemort turned to Camillo and raised his wand. But just at that moment a rather rat like man disapparated into the living room. He spoke in a shrill and a nervous voice. 'Master! M-master! The P-potters I f-f-found them s-sir and the boy too! They are a-all there master.' Voldemort turned and said very calmly as if he hadn't just tortured someone to death 'Very well I will be there in a second.' He stared at Camillo like he was contemplating whether to kill her or not. He seemed to reach a conclusion when he turned to walk out of the door. But as he passed her he muttered 'Crucio.' Camillo fell to the floor and screamed. It was like nothing she had ever went through before, it was pain beyond measure. She wanted to die, above all else she wanted death. But as soon as it had started it stopped.  
Camillo did not waist anytime, she ran to her mother's side and held her cold hand in hers. All she could manage to say between sobs was 'I love you.' 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2 The Letter  
  
Camillo woke to the smell of something burning early one July morning. She climbed down the spiral staircase and walked down the hallway passing the shrunken-house elf heads as she had done many times before.  
The house belonged to her father, Sirius Black, and it was not often that he made breakfast. They usually just had cold cereal. But that is the way Camillo liked it.  
When she stepped into the kitched her father was knowhere to be found. She took over making breakfast and had just set it on the table when her father stepped in the door. He looked at the burnt toast in the garbage and said 'Oh, well, sorry about that. I guess I kinda dozed off on the couch there for a little to long.' Camillo smiled and sat down to eat.  
  
Sirius Black was a tall man with long black shaggy hair. He had a knack for getting in trouble and causing havoic, but only in good fun, as he would always say. He was surprisingly upbeat considering his past, Camillo's mother (his girlfriend) had died two years ago as did one of his best friends James Potter.  
As they sat eating their breakfast a grey owl swooped down through the window and landed in the juice container. 'Oh, good! The post is here!' said Sirius. He picked up five or so letters. He looked through them and as he got to the last one he smiled. 'This one's for you.' He said.  
Camillo looked bewildered as she looked at the letter. Who would be writing to her she thought. The letter had emerald green writing on it and was in fact addressed to her.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Black  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Camillo gave out a shriek of excitement. She was so happy she could burst. She was going to Hogwarts! The same school her father had went to! Not only that she was getting new books as well. She whipped out the book list.  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils clothes must have name tags on them.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPTMENT  
  
1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales ***Students may also bring ONE pet of their choice.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!  
  
Camillo gave another shriek of excitement. 'Am I really going to learn magic?' she said awstruck. 'That's not all you're going to learn.' 


	3. Animagus

Chapter 3 Animagus  
  
Camillo spent most of the rest of the day running around the house jumping for joy and screaming 'I won! I won!' Though she was not quite sure what exactly she had won because most kids are quite unhappy about going to a new school.  
Her father went out for the day (probably to escape the screaming) and came back just before dinner time. And as he had hoped Camillo was quite calmer.  
He had told her she was going to learn something else before she went to school but she was not exactly sure what he meant by that. How could she learn someting before she even got to school?  
After dinner they sat in the living room as usual and played cards, a muggle game, which Camillo had grown quite fond of. It involves a pack 52 thin pieces of paper with numbers and suits on them. You can play all sorts of games with these cards and even do some pretty suave tricks. Camillo always carried a pack of cards wherever she went. They were a bit of an addicition for her.  
As they sat playing cards darkness began to fall over London and the calmness of night emerged from the sun drenched city. Camillo loved the night. Night, she thought, is when everybody should be awake. So calm and peaceful.  
Sirius felt this the perfect oppurtunity to tell Camillo what she had been dieing to know. 'Camillo,' he began 'I have decided to teach you (if you in fact can) how to turn into an animal. An Animagus.'  
Camillo was in shock. She was full of mixed emotions. She had always wanted to be an Animagus but wasn't it illegal for underaged witches and wizards?  
'Well first you need to know the basics,' said Sirius standing up from his chair and pacing around the room. 'As you probably already know, an animagus is a person who can turn into an animal. They are very rare but it is genetic so if I can chances are so can you. True, skilled wizards may transfigure themselves into animals but then they have the thought process and instincts of that animal. An animagus is in their right mind and knows exactly who they are at all times. Any questions?' Camillo shook her head. 'Good. Now what you need to do sounds simple but really is quite difficult to achieve. Muggles sometimes call it Nirvanha. It is a state of total awarness. So what you have to do is close your eyes (it helps) and don't think about anything. Completely close your mind to all human thought. It is probably easier if you sit down. You should feel a warm sensation over your body and feel as if you are floating. The moment that happens open your eyes.'  
Camillo determined to do it right, sat down in her favorite chair and closed her eyes. She found it extrememly difficult to concentrate on nothing. She kept having very human thoughts like thinking about the room around her and the smell of the food in the kitchen or the feeling of the chair. But just as she was about to give up she gave one last try and sure enough a warm sensation came over her body and she did indeed feel like she was floating.  
She opened her eyes immediately. It was a very odd experience. She was sitting on her chair but she was considerably shorter. She looked down and saw a feathered body and in front of her nose a long curved beak. She was an Osprey, a bird of prey. She looked around the room and saw every single detail. She could see a thin hair on the other side of the room without any effort and could hear a pin drop 3 rooms down the hall.  
She was so excited she wanted to speak to her father so she perched on a kitchen chair and thought human thoughts. She thought about being Camillo.  
The sensation came back only this time it was as if she was descending back to earth and was a bit chilly. She opened her eyes and fell with a thud on the floor. She looked up at her father and said laughing 'Remind me never to transform on the top of a chair again.' 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley  
  
For the rest of the week Camillo practiced transforming until she was so exhausted she couldn't even close her eyes. She was relieved when her father told her that they would be going to Diagon Alley the next morning. She had been beginning to think that they were never going to go at all!  
Camillo had only been to Diagon Alley twice before, once when she was only three so she didn't remember much about it and again just last year because her father needed to get more books for her. Camillo had read all the ones in the house and was getting very angry because of the lack of knowledge.  
They travelled there by floo powder. Floo powder is where you step into a fire place, drop your powder, and shout the name of wherever you want to go. Camillo hated travelling by floo powder. It gave you this horrible sick feeling in your stomach. But she would bare through it if it meant a trip to Diagon Alley.  
They arrived at the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley, Camillo thought as she looked down the street, didn't look very friendly. It was all dark and the witches and wizards looked quite, well, mean.  
But Diagon Alley on the other hand was very inviting and full of light and laughter. Camillo saw young kids just like herself getting ready to go to their new school too. Some looked nervous but most looked very happy to be there.  
Sirius and Camillo made there way down to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was a large pure white building with Gold doors. They walked up the stairs and through the set of doors, then through another set of silver doors, and another set of bronze doors. Then they came to a long hall full of desks. Sitting behind each desk was a goblin, short wrinkly old goblins with huge ears.  
Sirius walked up to a unoccupied Goblin, whose name tag read Lution. 'Ms. Black would like to make a Withdrawl.' said Sirius in a calm voice. Lution looked up and said 'Does Ms. Black haver her key?' Camillo dug into her pocket and produced a large silver key and handed it to Lution.  
Lution got up and strode over to a door behind him. Both Camillo and Sirius followed. Through the door there was a very large, very dark room with a cart on a set of tracks in to middle. They climbed into the cart and immdiately it sped off through a tunnel and whipped past thousands of doors. It was like being on a muggle roller coaster.  
They finally stoped in front of a quite large bronze door. At the top it read "Vault 1031" Everyone got out of the cart and went over to the door. There did not appear to be a key hole but Lution took the key and opened a small, almost invisible flap and put the key in.  
The door creaked open and they walked inside. Camillo was astonished as to how much money was in here. It was not a large amount of money but she thought she had saved only a very small sum over the years.  
There was a mound probably about 1 1/2 feet high and 4 feet long. It was a sparkley gold, silver, and bronze mass. Camillo smiled and loaded up her pockets.  
Wizard money consists of three danomenations: Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Galleons are the most valuable. They look like a gold shiny looney. Sickles are second in value and look like slightly enlarged shiny quarters. Knuts are least valuable and look like pennies.  
As they got back in the cart Camillo could have sworn she saw a giant whiz by them.  
When they had left Gringotts Sirius said they should get the robes first. So they walked down the alley towards Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. They stepped into the shop and almost at once a squat witch in Mauve robes came walking up and said 'Hogwarts dear? Just go to the back of the room and someone will help you get fitted. There are two young men back there already.  
As Camillo walked to the back of the room she heard Sirius say 'Hagrid! Nice to see you, so why are you here?' But Camillo did not get to here the answer of the one called Hagrid. A young witch had put her up on a stool and was measuring her height. Beside her two young wizards, obviously going to Hogwarts as well, were chatting. One had black messy hair and round glasses. He was looking quite nervous. Camillo imagined she looked quite similar. The other boy had a look of confidence on his face but didn't look at all friendly. He had a pale face and a pointed nose.  
They were talking about quidditch (a wizard game played on broomsticks) and what house they were going to be in when they got there. But the boy with black hair didn't seem to know what the other was talking about. He just kept nodding in agreement.  
The young witch finished with Camillo's robes and gave them to her to bring to the counter. Sirius was waiting for her there.  
Next they went to Flourish and Blotts a book store and purchased Camillo's school books. She then bought her cauldron, brass scales for weighing ingridients for potions, a silver telescope, and crystal phials. As she did this she met a very nice girl with long brown hair also going to Hogwarts named Elenora Gallaway. Sirius knew her father for they were both close friends to a man named Remus Lupin. Camillo hoped that they would been in the same house, it would be good to have a friend in the same house.  
The last thing on the list was a wand. Camillo was quite excited about getting a wand. She couldn't wait. The entered a store with a large sign which read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. They stepped inside. An old man was sitting behind the counter looking at some papers through half moon glasses. He looked up and took off his glasses. 'Hello there! Come to buy your first wand then?' Camillo nodded and looked up at the shelves which were covered with long thin boxes.  
Mr. Ollivander stood up and strode over to Camillo 'Are you right or left handed?' Camillo held up her right hand. Mr. Ollivander started measuring the length of her arm and as he did so said 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms Black. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heart strings from dragons. No two Ollivanders wands are the same as no two witches are the same. Of course you will not get as good a result with someone elses wand.  
When he had finished measuring he went to one of the shelves and pulled out a box. 'Maple, unicorn hair, 8 inches' he said handing it to her. She waved it a bit but Mr. Ollivander snatched it back from her almost immdieatley. 'Oak, dragon heart string, 10 inches' he handed her another wand. This too did not seem to satisfy Mr Ollivander. They tried probably about 5 more wands before he said 'Ah ha! This one aught to work! Rosewood, Dragon heart string, 13 inches. Excellent for Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Camillo gave it a wave and instantly a jet of blue light and gold light came out of the end. Mr Ollivander smiled. 'Bravo! Very good. That will be seven Galleons. Camillo payed him, said goodbye, and walked out the door.  
'So what is the last thing to get?' she asked Sirius. 'You need a pet! No wizard is complete without a pet...in my opinion.' So they walked down the Alley looking at various animal shops without seeing anything that caught Camillo's eye. 'I would really like a snake.' She said quietly as they walked down the street. 'I know it is the symbol of Slytherin but I really would like one.' She said quickly. Sirius thought for a moment. 'Well I think the only place to go is Knockturn Alley. Don't worry we are only going on the very edge of it. There is a nice pet shop that might have what you looking for.' So they walked in the direction of Knockturn Alley.  
They reached the shop that Sirius had talked about and looked around. Camillo walked around and saw exactly what she was looking for. A large blue and black snake. It didn't look mean and threatful but it's black eyes looked into her's with love and caring. She told Sirius that that is the one she wanted. As Sirius payed for the snake Camillo said 'It think I will call him Caspian, after a character in a muggle book I read.'  
So everything being bought Camillo, Sirius, and Caspian made there way back home. As they were being engulfed in the green flames of the floo powder, Camillo felt happier then she had ever felt in her whole life. 


	5. Platform nine and three quarters

Chapter 5 Platform 9 3/4  
  
The rest of the week, in the Black house, was spent getting ready for Camillo's departure. She had to pack her things, making sure she forget nothing, and she had to tackle the dubious task of getting all her favourite books in her trunk. It wasn't easy but she manged it.  
The thought had just occured to Camillo, the day before she was to leave, that she had, in fact, no clue how she was going to get there. She asked her father about it that night at dinner. 'Er...father? How am I...to..er...get to Hogwarts?' She felt quite stupid asking her father this but she had to know. 'Well we will take muggle transportation, I.E. the underground, then you will take the train there.'  
She had know clue that a train from london went to Hogwarts. Wouldn't the muggles be suspicous? But never the less she did not feel the need to question her father further. So she went off to bed to have a good night read before she left the next morning. She was going to miss this house. Little did she know it was going to be a lot longer than she thought it would be before she saw it again.  
  
**********  
  
Camillo was woken up quite early on September the first by her father. She looked at her wristwatch and groaned. It was to early to be up, 6:00 am! But she was to eager to feel tired. She grabbed all her belongings, let Caspian slither up her leg and on to her shoulder, and ran downstairs. Sirius and Camillo ate breakfast rather quickly, as they did not want to miss the underground train.  
The station was not very far from their house but they did look quite peculiar carrying a trunk and a large blue and black snake. They got to the station on time and Camillo handeled the money, as Sirius had no clue about how much to pay the cashier. They borded the train and were at King's Cross in no time flat.  
They strode down to the platforms. Camillo looked up at her father and asked questioningly 'So, I am taking a magical train right? One that no muggle can see?' Sirius nodded 'Then why are we at a muggle train station? Won't they see us?' Sirius replied 'It is a secret platform as well! The train is on platform 9 3/4. I know what you are thinking. There is no platform 9 3/4. But there is! All you have to do is run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10.'  
So, Camillo, quite nervously as she was not sure if she could really get through a solid brick wall, closed her eyes and ran at the wall. When she opened them she was looking at a large steam engine with the name Hogwarts Express on the front.  
Sirius followed directly after her. But she didn't notice she was watching all the kids bording the train. The younger looking ones looked quite nervous but the older ones looked so very excited to be going back. Good sign. Camillo thought.  
She said her goodbyes to her father gave him a hug and stepped onto the train. She walked to the very back and slide open the compartment door. Their were four people already sitting in the compartment. They were all first years by the look of it. She knew one of them was Eleanora Gallaway. They had met at Diagon Alley.  
'Oh hi, Camillo! Whaddya like to sit with me?' Camillo nodded and sat down beside her. She turned to everyone else and said 'Hi, my name's Camillo Black.' The compartment was full of girls. Not a single boy.  
'Hi, Camillo, my name is Temira. Temira Snape. My father works at Hogwarts, he is the potion master.' Said a girl with short black hair and funky pink lipstick. 'And I am Katrina Caster.' Said the second girl with long silky red hair. Camillo turned to the last girl who had long brown, quite thick, wavy hair and beautiful green eyes. 'Er...hello. My name is Hermoine Granger. Are you here for your first year too?' Camillo nodded.  
The girls hit it off immediately. They talked mostly of magic and things of that sort. They talked a great deal about what house they would be in. Eleanora seemed very confident she would be in Gryffindor but Temira seemed equaly confident she was going to be in Ravenclaw.  
A trolley came by with sweets and Camillo bought everybody two choclate frogs each. Choclate frogs were choclates shaped like frogs but the real reason everybody bought them were for the cards. Each card had a famous witch or wizard on it. 'I got Nicholas Flamel' said Camillo 'I got Albus Dumbledore' said Eleanora 'Aw man! I got Cornelius Fudge! I have like 50 of him!' said Temira in a rather annoyed voice. Camillo also bought a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans. When they say every flavour they mean every flavour.  
It was getting dark outside and both Camillo and Hermoine thought it time to change into their new robes. When they returned everybody had left to change into their robes as well. 'Have you tried any spells before you came?' asked Hermoine 'Because most everybody else hasn't and I feel quite out of place.' Camillo felt exactly the same way. 'Oh yes! I have tried plenty! But I seem to be the best at the Defence Against the Dark Arts spells.  
They spent the rest of the train ride talking about the various spells they had tried and the different effects they got. Camillo was happy to know that she had made life long friends, or so she hoped. 


	6. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 6 The Sorting Hat  
  
When they got off the train a large man, who Camillo thought to be at least part giant, was calling for all first years. Camillo, Temira, Eleanora, Hermoine, and Katrina ran up to the front of the line. 'Hello there' said the large man 'my name is Hagrid. I'm the game keeper.' He had a large smile and big bushy wild black hair. But seemed friendly enough. 'Hello Hagrid, I'm Camillo Black. I seemed to remember hearing your name before. Do you perhaps no my father, Sirius Black?' 'Blimey! You're Sirius Black's daughter? Pleased to finHally meet you! Me and yer father go way back. Well best be off don't want to be late for the sorting ceremony.'  
They walked down to a large black lake and across from it Camillo could see a huge castle that she thought to be Hogwarts. It looked very warm and welcoming, to her relief. There were a fleet of small boats docked on the side of the lake. 'No more'n four to a boat!' said Hagrid.  
Camillo, Eleanora, Katrina, and to Camillo's great relief Hermoine. 'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid who had a boat all to himself 'Right then- FORWARD!' The boats started gliding across the lake which was like liquid glass. Nobody was speaking, everyone was staring up at the castle.  
As the boats glided towards the cliff on which the school stood Hagrid shouted so everyone could hear 'Heads down!' As they glided into a long tunnel which seemed to go right underneath the school until finally they docked at an underground harbour.  
They walked up a tunnel cut into the sone which lead them right up in the shadow of the school. They walked up a flight of stone steps until they were right in front of a huge oak door. Hagrid knocked on it three times.  
The door swung open at once. A tall witch with black hair and a stern face stared at the first years. 'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' she said. She opened the door wide and lead them across a long hall with a very high ceiling. The stern lady lead them into a chamber off the hall.  
'Hello first years. My name is proffeseur McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house weill be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free-time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will decrease your points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour.  
'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait.' When she left the room there was an excited burst of whispers. What were they going to have to do? Was what was on everybodies mind.  
At the front of the room in front of the door's was the two boys she had seen at Diagon Alley getting their robes. But the mood had seemed to change between them. Camillo could just make out a few words of their coversation. 'Weasley....red hair....poor....friends...me....Potter.' Could she have heard him right? By the sound of it, or rather lack of, she guessed she had heard right. Everybody was staring at the black haired boy. Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter was the boy who defeated Voldemort. Voldemort did try to kill him but some how, nobody really knows how Voldemort died. Gone forever, or so most believe.  
Camillo did not have time to ponder what it would mean to have Harry in her classes because McGonagall had returned and told them it was time to be sorted. They stepped through the doors and gave a gasp of excitment. They had walked into a huge long room. There were four tables, Camillo guessed for the four houses, the ceiling was enchanted to resemble the sky above it, and there was another long table in the front of the four other tables behind which sat many old witches and wizards. She recognized the one in the middle as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. She also recognized a wizard with long black greasy hair as Temira's father, the potion master.  
In front of this table stood McGonagall and in front of her was an old raggedy pointed hat. To all the first years dismay the hat began to sing!  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me  
You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hat sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat  
And I can cap them all  
In there's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those faithful Hufflepuffs are true  
Are unafraid of toil  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Always find their kind  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning flok use any means  
To achieve their ends  
So put me on don't be afraid  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands  
Though I have none  
  
For I am the thinking cap!  
  
McGonagall spoke 'When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When it calls out your house please sit down with your class mates. Abbot, Hannah!' She placed the hat on her head and the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!' This went on for quite a while until she called out Black, Camillo!  
McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The rim had barely touched her head when it shouted 'RAVENCLAW!' The middle table in the hall errupted with cheering. Camillo walked over to sit at the table and watched her friends being sorted. 'Castor, Katrina!' 'RAVENCLAW!' Katrina ran to sit down with Camillo looking slightly red. Almost the colour of her hair. 'Gallaway, Eleanora!' 'RAVENCLAW!' As Eleanora ran to sit down at the Ravenclaw table she tripped on her shoe laces. Turning even redder than Katrina. 'Granger, Hermoine!' 'GRYFFINDOR!' 'Malfoy, Draco!' Just as Camillo the hat was barely placed on his head when it shouted 'SLYTHERIN!' 'Potter, Harry!' The whole hall fell silent. Obvously they knew who he was. The hat was placed on his head and seemed to take an abnormally long time. But it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' 'Snape, Temira!' The greasy haired teacher payed much attention to this sorting. 'SLYTHERIN!' The greasy haired teacher applauded proudly. 'Weasley, Ronald!' A tall boy with bright red hair stepped up to the stool and sat down 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Everybody had been sorted. It sucked that all her friends were spread out into different houses but she still had Eleanora and Katrina in her house. Dumbledore sood up and said ' Welcome! Before we begin the start of term banquet I would like to say a few words and they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'  
All of the sudden a large amount of food appeared in front of them and on their plates. Everybody was quite hungry and dug right in. They were just finishing up when Dumbledore raised his hand as if to speak again 'Ahem-just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term announcmetents to make.  
'First years should note that the forest is strictly out of bounds to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember this as well.  
'I have also been asked, by Filch the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.'  
'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor, coorridor is strictly out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'  
'And now before we go to bed if all students will assist me in singing the Hogwarts school anthem.' He flicked his wand as if he were a conductor and everyone chimed in.  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot  
  
Camillo, Eleanora, and Katrina sang with so much enthusiasim that everyone was staring at them by the end. Camillo could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at them. 'Thank you everyone. Now prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories and tell them the pass word. I hope everyone gets a good sleep...it is going to be a looooong year.' were Dumbledores last words of the night. 


	7. The Potions Master

Chapter 7  
  
Camillo, Eleanora, and Katrina followed the prefects up what seemed like an endless amount of staircases. They walked silently while they tried to take in their surroundings. 'Careful of the staircases they like to move. Guess they don't like being in the same place for to long.' One of the prefects told them. Camillo cast a worried look in Eleanora's direction, which she quickly reciprocated.  
'Will it ever end!?' Katrina was complaining. A female prefect with cherry blonde hair turned around and looked at Katrina 'The Ravenclaw dormitory is the most...strenuous to get to. But I am sure when you see it you will be pleased.' Katrina just smiled and trudged on.  
After what seemed like miles of stairs and corridors they stopped in front of a large statue. The plaque at the bottom read "Napoleon Bonaparte. Did you really think he could take over Europe without magic?!"  
  
As Camillo read it she laughed softly. She was educated in muggle social studies for she felt an odd interest in it. She had always assumed Napoleon had something aiding him. The students around Camillo however looked baffled. One of the prefects explained.  
"This statue is of a famous muggle in their history. Few people pay any attention to this statue, or any other one for that matter. Hence this is the perfect place for the entrance of a dormitory." The prefect then turned to the statue and said, "Sour bats." This was obviously the password because the statue suddenly split in half to reveal a staircase. The odd thing was that there was no stairs above the statues head but when you stepped into the statue and looked up the stairs went on for quite a bit longer.  
Looking around she noticed that many of her fellow Ravenclawers shared her surprise. Nonetheless they followed the prefects up the stairs (single file for that was all there was room for) and into the common room.  
Camillo looked around in astonishment. The room was very large with four doors on each of the four walls. One was directly behind them, which lead down the stairs they had just come up. The prefects explained that the two on the left and right lead to the girls and boys dormitories. When Camillo asked where the last door lead the cherry blonde prefect told her that it lead to the roof.  
Intrigued Camillo stepped towards the door but the prefect stood in her way. 'Not tonight. You are tired and one should only see the world from the view of the roof when one can know the full extent of it's beauty.' Camillo understood and went over to talk to Katrina and Eleanora.  
  
The common room was quite beautiful in its self. The walls were draped with blue and bronze silk fabric and there was a large fireplace on the eastern wall. Couches of soft blue velvet were placed in front of the fireplace. Camillo, Katrina, and Eleanora sat on one of these couches.  
They talked of the ceremony and the upcoming school year that lay before them. Eleanora and Camillo talked excitedly about the new muggle movie coming out in December called Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King when suddenly Camillo was struck by a rather depressing thought. She had not seen Caspian for hours! She quickly told her friends that she would be right back. She went through the door on the left which lead to the girl's dormitory and on the second bed to the right lay all her belongings, including Caspian in a large metal box. She opened the cage and put her hand in. He crawled up her arm and came to rest on her shoulder looking much more pleased with his current location he began to doze off.  
Camillo brought Caspian out to meet her friends. When Katrina and Eleanora saw Caspian they were suddenly struck with the same rembrance that Camillo had earlier. They rushed to their room and emerged with pets of their own. Eleanora had a black cat with a white patch of fur in the shape of a diamond on its forehead. Eleanora said its name was Diamond Flame. Katrina had a little green tree frog whom she called Waffles.  
For the rest of the night Camillo, Katrina, and Eleanora stayed up talking about various things thou Camillo found it hard to concentrate as her thought's kept straying towards the girl she had talked to earlier on the train.  
  
As Camillo sat on the blue couch in front of the fireplace looking at her timetable the next morning she said, "Well it doesn't look so bad. Our first class is potions with the Slytherins. We'll see Temira there to. Hmmm I wonder if she is related to the potions teacher? His name is also Snape.' Eleanora shrugged. 'Could be. I just hope he's not to mean.'  
They made their way down to the breakfast hall to have a quick breakfast (and maybe a second breakfast if there was time) before going to their first class ever in Hogwarts.  
All of the other first years also looked apprehensive about class as well. They ate quietly and quickly for they did not want to be late on their first day. Camillo agreed and ate her second helping of waffles (no not the frog) quite about more quickly.  
As Camillo, Katrina, and Eleanora stepped into the classroom and sat in the front row they felt a chill of cold air. They were in the dungeon, this seemed to bother Katrina a little but Eleanora and Camillo seemed quite content.  
They were the first ones in the class. The only other was a tall man with greasy black hair sitting at a large desk in the front of the room. He looked up briefly before continuing writing whatever he was writing paying little attention to them.  
The three girls got out some parchment and their quills and ink. They were quite sure that this class would involve some sort of note taking.  
Just then a large group of Slytherins came walking through the door headed by a bleach blonde boy whom they had seen earlier talking to Harry. He was saying 'Nothing like making the Ravenclaw's look bad by being the first to.' He trailed off as he saw the three girls at the front. He quickly sat at the back clearly trying not to blush.  
Temira came bouncing happily into the room. She trotted right up to the large desk and said 'Daddy! Wow first class of the day and I get the crabbiest teacher!' Surprised the man raised his head and smiled before saying 'you obviously haven't had McGonagall yet. She doesn't take kindly to Slytherins.' Temira smiled and sat down beside Katrina.  
Temira's father stood up and looked around to make sure everyone had arrived before saying 'Welcome, first years, to your first potions class. I am Proffeseur Snape.' He then went on a long Schpeel about how potions is a "exact art and subtle science."  
He stopped suddenly as he saw Camillo's gaze wandering off and her thoughts drifting. 'You!' he said as he pointed to her and her attention snaped back to him 'You, what is your name?' She didn't hesitate before saying 'Camillo. Camillo Black sir.' He looked annoyed as he continued 'Did you hear anything that I just said?' 'Yes I did, sir.' 'Well?' 'You said.' and she rambled off his whole speech word for word. He looked surprised but this did not phase him. He quickly rattled off a few difficult questions for her to answer. And she replied with the correct answer for all of them. Looking rather impressed now he said 'Very good. Five points to Ravenclaw.'  
The rest of the class was not nearly as bad as Camillo had first expected. They made a simple potion for curing magic induced Leprosy where Eleanora's perfect potion when Ravenclaw 5 more points and Malfoy's won Slytherin 10.  
They walked down to the main hall to grab some lunch which they intended to eat outside on the lawn with. As they made their way to the middle of the grassy field they saw Hermoine and two other boys sitting where they were inteding to. They decided to join them. As they got closer they realized the dark haired boy was Harry Potter.  
  
'Come to ask for my autograph?' Harry said in a rather annoyed voice.  
  
'No! That is a bit big of yourself isn't it?' Eleanora said sharply.  
  
'I didn't mean.it's just that people have been asking for my autograph and I.I'm sorry.' Harry said blushing.  
  
'Who are you?' said the other boy who had brilliant red hair.  
  
'Oh, sorry. How rude of us! I am Katrina Castor, this is Camillo Black and Elanora Gallaway. We met Hermoine on the train. We thought we would join you for lunch if it isn't to much trouble.'  
  
'Not at all.' Said Harry 'This is Ron Weasly by the way.'  
  
They all settled down on the cool grass and engaged themselves in conversation. Hermoine however was being unseasonably quite. Camillo realized she was herself hadn't said much either. But whenever she tried to talk to Hermoine she would just blush and look away. What's wrong with me? She thought.  
  
Camillo needed time to think. The rest of the day seemed to take forever. But finally she managed to sneak away early from dinner. She was making her way up to the common room when Hermoine stepped out from around the corner. Surprised Camillo almost screamed and it seemed that Hermoine almost did the same. When Camillo saw that it was Hermoine something stuck in her throat and she felt her face burning up. But it was dark and Hermoine was bound not to notice. The exchanged hello's before quickly walking past each other. As Hermoine's hand brushed up against Camillo's, Camillo felt her heart leap and a sudden warmth engulf her.  
Hurridley, without looking back she rushed to the Ravenclaw common room. Obviously she needed some time to think.  
She opened the door to the roof and stepped outside. The air was cool and the sky was painted with little glowing stars. Camillo sat down and looked onto the horizon. She felt herself close her eyes and a weird sensation come over her.  
When she opened them she was quite a bit shorter. She jumped and took flight. Her long wings beating effortlessly against the air. She flew to the tallest tower of Hogwarts and perched herself on the roof of it. What better way to think than at the top of the world? 


End file.
